Slaying in Digital
by Doc4
Summary: At teh end of The Gift, Dawn jumps into Glory's portal, taking her Digimon partner(?) with her. Where will she land? Finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings and salutations. Well, here I am again. First thing, wow. I honestly didn't expect to get that many reviews asking for more Slayer's Knight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if I haven't answered yet I will soon. I own nothing.

            This is one of the craziest crossovers I have ever created to date. Buffy/Digimon/Pokemon. Basically, at the end of The Gift, Dawn jumps through the portal instead of Buffy and is transported to the Pokemon world, taking her Digimon partner with her. Digimon partner? Keep reading, you'll see.

One more thing. I'd like to thank Patrick O'Shea for his help with this. If it wasn't for his patience in being bombarded with questions, this would never have been written. Thanks, mate.

_One month ago._

"Hyper jet activate!" The boy said, putting a card down on the table. His friend grinned.

"Is that it? Well I'll just warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon. How do you like that?"

"Not bad, except for this." The first boy lapped another card on the table. "Downgrade. Back to rookie you go." His friend slapped himself on the forehead.

"Ah, man. I didn't even know you had that card."

"Please tell me you don't actually play that game?" The girl asked walking over to them. "That is so immature."

"Says you." The first boy said.

"Yeah, what do you know about it, Summers?" Dawn Summers grinned.

"It's just a way for guys who can't fight to score points with their equally pathetic friends." She said with a grin as she walked off. In truth, her life would be a lot easier if she was one of the Digidestined of the TV show. At least she wouldn't have to worry about an insane Hell Bitch trying to use her to open a gateway home.

She continued on, not noticing the creature following her.

She kept to the shadows, out of sight. It wouldn't do to let those boys recognize her from their cards. Not until she knew why she was so attracted to that girl. The Digimon followed quickly. Until she understood, she wasn't letting the girl out of her sight.

_That night._

Dawn ran through the streets. Buffy was going to kill her for being this late, especially with Glory getting closer to finding out the truth. She was so focused on getting home she didn't see the guy walk out in front of her. She ran into him, falling to the ground.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said. "What's a young girl like you doing out this late?"

"Actually, I'm heading home." She said hurriedly. She had a bad felling about this. "If I can just get past…" The stranger grabbed her by the arm.

"You can't leave yet." He said, his face morphing to show his true form. "I was hoping you would stay for dinner." The vampire grinned, pulling her close. "I might even turn you. Pretty thing like you, just draining you would be a waste." He was about to dig his fangs in when a furry white foot knocked him away from her. Dawn fell to the ground once more.

"Stay away from her, creature." A female voice said. Dawn looked up to see a fox-like creature, standing around five feet tall. Its hands were covered in what seemed to be some kind of purple padding. "I won't let you hurt her." The thing snarled.

"And you're going to stop me?" The vampire sneered. The fox thing answered by launching into the air, curling itself into a ball.

"DIAMOND STORM!" It yelled, flinging its arms wide. Small ice chunks formed in the air before it. It then threw its arms forward, sending the chunks streaking at the vampire. Dawn watched as the ice sliced through the demon, turning it to dust. The fox thing landed before her. "I thought those things were hard to beat." It muttered in disgust, before walking over to Dawn. "Are you alright?" It asked her, holding out a hand. Dawn took it cautiously.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She said as the thing helped her up. "What are you?"

"My name is Renamon." It said. "I am a Digimon."

_West Shijuku, Japan._

Renamon's head jerked up suddenly. "What's up Renamon, you got something?" Her Tamer, Rika turned from what she was doing.

"Perhaps." The fox Digimon said. "A feeling. Something…familiar."

"Bad?"

"No." Renamon said, shaking her head. "Something I have not felt since arriving here. Not close, but…"

"Well, what is it?" Rika said impatiently. Renamon looked over at her.

"My sister."

_Sunnydale, USA. The Magic Box._

"And so I brought her here." Dawn finished recounting the tale. Renamon stood behind her. "I kinda owed her, and she was just going to follow me around anyway." Xander walked over to Renamon and leaned closer.

"Cool, an actual Digimon." Xander said. Buffy sat in her chair.

"Are you nuts?" She demanded. "How do we know this thing isn't spying for Glory?" Willow sat off to one side, Tara next to her.

"It's not magic, Buffy." She said. Tara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't feel anything." Tara said. "Besides, it…she…did save Dawn from that vampire." Giles walked over next to Xander.

"Back off, four eyes." Renamon said. "And you; I'm not a side show freak." Xander and Giles both jumped back.

"Sorry, sorry." Xander said, waving his arms in front of him. Anya watched from behind the counter as usual.

"Its not entirely impossible." She said. They all looked at her. "Alternate dimension, other worlds, they exist. There were plenty of wishes when I was a vengeance demon that entailed me having to use one of them, so an actual Digital World could exist." She shrugged. "Can we just figure this out so I can go home and…"

"In a minute, An." Xander said quickly. Buffy looked over at Giles. The ex-Watcher shrugged.

"It's possible I suppose, but why would they break through?" Renamon shrugged.

"I just felt I was needed." She said.

"And Dawns the one that needs you?" Buffy said suspiciously. Renamon nodded. "Well this is all well and good, but…" Renamon's head shot up suddenly. "What?" Renamon moved to the door quickly.

"Renamon, wait up." Dawn moved after her new friend.

"Dawn!" Buffy followed them outside. Xander ands the others watched as the door closed.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Renamon. Would you wait a sec?" Dawn chased after the Digimon. "Slow down, we don't all move like a F1 race car, you know?" Renamon continued moving, unheeding of the near breathless Dawn. Where is she going, Dawn thought. She continued to follow as Renamon entered a fog bank. "What's that? Since when do we get fog in Sunnydale?" She ran in, then noticed the fog had a strange pink tinge to it. "Ok, this is new and Hellmouthy." She looked ahead and saw Renamon battling against a rather ugly looking creature. "Is that…a Digimon?" The creature was, well, a giant cockroach. And the way Renamon was staring at it, an unwelcome guest.

"FLYING ATTACK!" The thing yelled, streaking towards her. Renamon crouched down, then launched into the air. She came down on top of the thing, hard, then leaped away, landing on a tree branch. The cockroach thing turned. "DREAM DUST!" The thing flapped its wings, a strange dust floating of it, straight towards Dawn.

"Dawn!" Renamon launched towards her, ramming her out of the way, landing out range. She got back to her feet. "Play times over. DIAMOND STORM!" She launched into the air, once again releasing her spray of ice. The ice impacted with the cockroach, and the thing disintegrated into a cloud of color that Renamon stepped into. She floated up a few inches and her back arched. The look on her face was a mixture of transcendent pain and more ecstasy as the floating swirl was absorbed into her body. She fell to her knees.

"Are you all right?" Dawn said, running over to her. As she got there, she noticed the pink fog had faded. "What was that?"

"Roachmon." Renamon stated. "A rather disgusting breed of bug Digimon." She snorted. "Not that there's any other kind." Dawn chuckled.

"So you do have a sense of humor." She said, then noticed something on the ground. "What's this thing?" She picked the thing up. It was silver, with gold buttons and edging around the screen. "Weird. Cool, but weird." She turned it in her hand. There was a hoop for a belt or something. One side had a slot, like for a card or something. "What is this thing?"

"I'm not sure." Renamon said. "But I think it's important."

"Dawn." Buffy ran up to them. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Buffy you missed it, it was so cool." Dawn said excitedly. "There was this pink fog and this Digimon, and Renamon creamed it, and then we found this." She the strange item up to her sister. Buffy looked at it.

"Neat. What is it?" Buffy asked. Dawn shrugged. "Whatever, we better get back. We left the others without an explanation."

"Oops." Dawn said as they stood. She walked after her sister, Renamon following close behind.

"Hey guys." Xander said as they came in. "Where was the…" He looked down at the strange device now hanging from Dawn's belt. "What's that?"

"What, this?" She said. "Not sure."

"Can I have look?" Xander asked. Dawn shrugged and handed it to him. "Let me see. Not like anything I've seen before but…I think…"

"Xander, drop the cryptic." Buffy said.

"Yes, if you know what it is, then tell us." Giles said. Prophecies, the ex-Watcher could handle. But Digital Monsters popping out of nowhere, strange devices that did the same, he was lost.

"I think it's a digivice." Xander said. "I think Dawny's some kind of digidestined. Like in the TV show." They all looked at Dawn and Renamon. Dawn looked at the thing in Xander's hand.

"Guess I should start paying more attention to it then, huh?" She said lamely.

Well, that's that. Review if you like it. If it gets enough, I'll continue it.

Doc.


	2. Dawn, the Digimon Tamer!

Greeting and Salutations. I know, long time since this got updated, but I had the cappie, so I though, why not. Please let me know what you think, and enjoy.

Dawn lay back on her bed. "This sucks." She muttered.

"I know, Dawn, but it is for the best." Renamon told her. "It would do none of us any good if Glory got her hands on you." Dawn sighed.

"Yeah, I know." She said. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I mean it's a Saturday. I should be outdoors. That Hell Bitch is seriously ruining my childhood." Renamon chuckled at her partner's outburst. Dawn sighed again, this time louder and more dramatically. "No one treat's me like an adult."

"Maybe if you started acting like one..." Xander said, walking in. Under his arm was a shoebox.

"You can talk." Dawn said, sitting up. "You have the entire series of Digimon on tape."

"And all the movies." Renamon added.

"Yeah, well." He cleared his throat. "I hope you don't think any less of me because of it, because it gave me an idea."

"Does it have anything to do with this sudden urge to buy shoes?" Dawn joked.

"Ha ha." Xander said sarcastically as he placed the box on her bed and pulled off the lid.

"Digimon cards?" Dawn asked. "I don't want to know."

"Seriously Dawn, I noticed something." Xander sat on the bed. "On the show, each generation of Digidestined had something different. In the first series, it was the D-2's and the tags and crests. In series two, it was the D-3's, the D-Terminal's and the Digi Eggs. Now, I noticed the digivice you brought in had a slot, and…"

"You think she may be able to use the cards for something?" Renamon asked.

"Xander. That actually makes sense." Dawn said, shocked. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I do have some good ideas." Xander said in a mock hurt voice.

"I know. It's just that they're few and far between." Dawn said sweetly. She reached for her digivice. "So, got a cool sounding name for this thing? I don't want to go with the trend and just call it a 'D-4'."

"I'm working on it." Xander said. Something cool, hmm. Maybe Willow would have an idea. "In the mean time…" He pulled a card out at random. "Try it." Dawn looked at the card. A Speed card, huh? She got to her feet and held the digivice and card in front of her.

"Um, any idea's how I do this?" She asked. "Like, is there a phrase or something I have to say?"

"Well, you could make it sound cool." Xander told her. Dawn thought a moment.

"I got it." She said after a moment. "I heard some of the Digi-Freaks at school say this playing the game once. Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!" Renamon flickered, and then disappeared. "Where'd she go?" Dawn demanded frantically.

"Down here." The two humans looked down the hall. Renamon was standing in front of Willow and Tara's room. Dawn and Xander looked at each other.

"Cool!" They said together. Renamon's head suddenly shot up.

"Renamon?" Dawn asked. Then her digivice started to go mental. "This can't be good." She said, looking at the now red screen. Renamon leapt down the stairs. Dawn looked down there for a moment, and then looked at Xander. "Grab some cards." She said. Xander did so, and the two of them ran down the stairs, frantically trying to catch up to Renamon.

"Where'd she go?" Xander puffed after a while. Dawn looked around frantically. C'mon, Renamon, she thought. Where are you?

Dawn's digivice suddenly started beeping again. Dawn looked at it and this time there was a compass of some kind spinning on the screen. "What's this thing?" She watched as the point stopped spinning, pointing to their left. "This way." She said, running off. Xander followed closely behind. They turned a corner and came face to face with the same weird pink fog bank form the night before. "Bingo." Dawn muttered as she ran in. Xander shook his head and ran in.

"Do you Summers ladies always have to play the hero?" He asked as they came to the centre of the fog, where they found Renamon doing battle with what seemed to be a giant snowman. "It's Frigimon." Xander said.

"Frigimon?" Dawn's digivice once again beeped to life, this time showing a small image of the Digimon in question, along with the data on it. "Frigimon, an Icy Digimon, Champion level. His techniques called Sub Zero Ice Punch. Guess that leaves Renamon in trouble. Her Diamond Storm's an ice crystal shower." Xander shuffled through the cards he'd grabbed.

"Here, try this." He said, handing one over.

"Agumon, huh? Hmm…" She looked at the moves on the card. "Perfect!" She brought the digivice and Card in front of her. "Digi-modify! Agumon's Pepper Breath Activate!" Renamon backed up, opening her mouth.

"PEPPER BREATH!" She cried. A fireball shot out of her mouth, hitting Frigimon in the head. The Champion staggered back.

"How about this?" Xander handed her another card.

"Digi-Modify! Strength Activate!" Renamon charged forward, ramming her fist into Frigimon's gut. It doubled over, groaning in pain. "Hey it's working. Hand us another one, Xand." Xander shuffled through the cards one more time.

"Got it!" He said, ripping one out and handing it to her. "Give this a go." Dawn looked at it. Excellent.

"Dig-Modify! Meramon's Fireball Activate!" Renamon backed of again and pulled her hand back. A ball of flame ignited in her palm.

"FIREBALL!" She cried, throwing it forward. It rammed into Frigimon, reducing him to a cloud of floating data. Renamon stepped up and, once again, absorbed the data of her foe.

"Okay, what was that last bit?" Xander asked once she was finished.

"It's how Digimon get stronger." Renamon explained. "We absorb the data of enemies once we defeat them. It is the only way we can Digivolve."

"Yeah, but do you really have to do that?" Xander asked. "I mean, no offence, but Frigimon's no pushover, and you hammered him with Dawn's help." Renamon thought about that. It's true; she had been having some trouble before Dawn's arrival. "So, maybe…"

"Am I the only one that realises that the fog isn't disappearing like last time?" Dawn said suddenly. Renamon looked around.

"This is trouble." She muttered. "The digital field should be cleared by now."

"Is that what these things are called." Dawn mused. "Uh oh, trouble." They watched as another shape walked out. This one was large, orange and had a helmet like skull on his head. "Not good." She muttered, pulling her Digivice up. Once again, an image appeared. "Greymon. A Champion level Digimon. Attack's called Nova Blast. Wait a sec. Isn't that Tai's Digimon? Y'know, from the TV show?"

"Good memory, Dawn." Xander said. "When facing Greymon, the best thing to do is…"

"A human and a Digimon?" The Champion growled. "This is an abomination. One that must be eliminated." It slashed at them with its tail. The three friends scattered.

"Renamon, don't!" Dawn yelled as her partner charged. She's going to get squashed, she thought. And there's nothing I can do.

"Dawn." Xander said, pulling out a card. "Try this." Dawn looked at it.

"Will this work?" Xander shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Dawn nodded, and brought the card and her Digivice up in front of her.

"Digi-modify! Digivolution Activate!" Her Digivice began to glow and a beam of light hit Renamon.

"Digivolution." Her Digivice announced.

"Renamon, digivolve to…Kyubimon!" The light faded, leaving something that almost looked like Renamon, except it was bigger, on all fours and had multiple tails. The now Champion Digimon glared at Greymon.

"You think you can stop me?" Greymon scoffed. "NOVA BLAST!" Kyubimon leapt out of the way as the large fireball exploded into the ground.

"DRAGON WHEEL!" She shouted, curling into a ball. She began to spin, igniting flames around her, which hit Greymon in the chest. The giant Champion hit the ground hard. "FOX TAIL INFERNO!" Her tails straitened and the flames on the tips grew little faces, and then flew towards Greymon. The two humans watched as the small flames impacted with the Digimon, grew and destroyed him, leaving the cloud of data. Kyubimon went to absorb the data, then stopped. After a while, the digital field and Greymon's data disappeared.

"Whoa." Xander said. Dawn walked over to Kyubimon.

"Renamon?" She asked. The Digimon suddenly erupted into light, and then shrunk, leaving Renamon standing there. "You okay? What was that?"

"My Champion form, Kyubimon." Renamon told her. "I Digivolved, thanks to you."

"Um, wow." Dawn muttered. "Don't mention it. That Hell Bitch doesn't stand a chance."

"Question; why didn't you absorb the data?" Xander asked. Renamon looked at him.

"What you said, about being able to beat Frigimon with Dawn's help." She said. "It was true. It was Dawn that allowed me to digivolve, not the data. I don't need it, I know this now."

"That's twice in one day Xander's been right." Dawn said as they walked back to the house. "Does that mean it's almost time for Glory to find me? I mean, if that's not a sign of an Apocalypse, I don't know what is."

"Ha ha." Xander muttered as they walked off.

The man watched them carefully. She reminded him, somewhat, of Tai, in attitude at least. Good. She would need that spirit soon. Very soon.

He turned and began to walk away. "You were right about this girl."

"Where the hell were you?" Buffy demanded as they walked in.

"Relax, Buffy." Dawn said. "Digimon tried to break through. They attacked first. They got squished. An added side note, remind me never to underestimate Xander again."

"Why not?" Willow asked. Dawn grinned as Xander handed her a card. She checked it. That'll do.

"He worked out we could do this." She pulled her digivice out and held it in front of her, swiping the card through. "Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Renamon blurred, then disappeared from Dawns side, reappearing at the top of the stairs.

"Wha-wha-wha-what?" Willow managed to babble. Buffy looked at Renamon, then Dawn.

"How'd you do that?" Dawn grinned. This was definitely worth it.

"We found out I can use the cards from the game to increase Renamon's speed and stuff in battle." Dawn explained. "I can even help her digivolve! It was so cool, Buffy. She squished Greymon! Turned him into digi-dust!" Buffy looked at her younger sister. She seemed to be taking this in stride, thankfully.

"Sounds like you had some fun while we were worrying about you." Buffy said. Dawn winced.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "Renamon sensed the digital field and took off. I couldn't just let her go and there was no time to call you."

"Goddess, this is amazing." Willow finally managed to gasp. "Now I _really _want a good look at that digivice." Dawn looked over at the red head.

"Um…I don't know." Dawn said hesitantly. "It's not that I don't trust you, Wills. It's just…I mean, if you take it apart, and then can't get it together again…"

"I won't take it apart or anything." Willow pleaded. "Some detection spells to see what kind of link it makes between you and Renamon. Hooking it up to my laptop to check out its software. Putting it under a microscope if it's all you'll let me do!"

"Well…" Dawn hesitantly handed the device over. "Okay. But don't take it apart. And try and think of something cool we can call it other than 'the digivice'."

So? What do people think? Did she digivolve to early? Is Willow doing too much of an Izzy impersonation? Let me know.

Stay tuned.

Doc.


	3. Pokemon Panic

Greeting and Salutations. Sorry it's been so long between updates. I've had some troubles focusing on the one story. Insane Nutjob (I have named my Muse, and it is good) began inserting more ideas for stories into my mind and I didn't know what to do, but I got this far. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. They keep me happy (happy me writes more).

A week later, Willow handed the digivice back. "See? No damage."

"Thanks, Wills," Dawn said, taking the device back. For some reason, it just felt right holding it, "So, what'd ya find out," a light seemed to go on in Willow's eyes.

"That thing is amazing!" Willow exclaimed, "The computer code is like nothing I've seen before! I have managed to discover a few things. The two things we knew about, the card swiping and the funny detector compass thingy, are in a particular piece of code, with one other thing. I'm not sure what it does, but…" Willow shook her head in amazement, "It wraps around what I think is the digivolution system, so whatever it is, has something to do with that," Dawn thought a minute.

"I had to swipe a card to get Champion level," she mused, "Maybe your mystery code does Ultimate or Mega."

"Possible," Willow agreed, "I've found something else. Your not the only one with a digivice like this."

"I'm not?" Dawn asked.

"At least she's not alone," Buffy said, relieved.

"She's never alone," Renamon stated.

"I'll rephrase that," Buffy said dryly, "She isn't the only human that can do this. So who're these others?"

"They're in Japan," Willow said, "Shinjuku, as far as I can guess, where they've been having those attacks."

"Well, that makes sense," Dawn said, "There's no way the police could handle this."

"Well, they've gone after whatever's causing the problems," Willow said, "I managed to hack into a highly coded database with a lot of Digimon info, so that helped my research. By the way, the official name for you digivice is a D-Power."

"D-Power, huh?" Dawn asked, "A Digi-Power. Not bad. Thanks Wills," the red head grinned.

"Anytime," she said, "Oh, one more thing. Whatever the link is between you and Renamon, it has nothing to do with the D-Power. I tried every detection spell I knew, but I couldn't find anything. This feeling Renamon had, whatever it is, had nothing to do with it."

So it's us," Dawn said slowly, "Not the digivice."

"I could have told you that," Renamon snorted.

"Willow, could you leave a message with these other guys in Japan," Buffy said, "I wanna get Dawn connected with back up. They seem to be the best bet."

"Already done," Willow said, "I just hope I don't get arrested or something for hacking the database they had."

"Sounds of things, they'll be happy just to have another Digidestined on side," Dawn said, thinking about the attacks she had heard of, "They're also better at it. I don't think I could've handled that Centaur-goat thing."

"Centaur…Pajirmon?" Renamon said suddenly. It couldn't be, "They defeated a Deva? Was there anything else that stood out?" Dawn thought a moment.

"A giant snake," she said, "Some tiger thing. Another centaur-type thingy and a monkey. I think they're the main ones the news was talking about."

"Deva's," Renamon breathed, "Servants of the Sovereigns…how?"

"Heavy fire power," Willow said, handing them a copy of the files she had found, "This is what I have on them, their partners and any evolutions they may have," Dawn and Renamon looked over the info.

"Holy…that thing is huge!" Dawn said, pointing at some kind of dinosaur cross machine.

"Look at this," Renamon said, pointing at one picture, "Gargomon."

"And Rapidmon," Dawn said, seeing the Ultimate form, "So much for the Golden Digieggs," they went to the next page and stopped.

"Renamon…" Dawn started.

"That can't be…" Renamon breathed, "My sister."

_Three weeks later_

It's over, Dawn thought as she stared at the portal. Buffy was talking some crap about going herself. Dawn couldn't accept that, Buffy had too much to live for, while Dawn wasn't even real. She looked at the cuffs in her hand. She knew what had to be done, and how to do it. She just hoped Renamon could forgive her.

Just as Buffy was moving past, she grabbed her arm and snapped one cuff on her wrist.

"Dawn…" Dawn ignored her sister as she snapped the other end on the railing, "Dawn what are you doing?"

"This is my fault, Buffy," Dawn said, "My fault, and my job to fix it. Take care Buffy. I love you," with that, she ran towards the edge to the platform and leapt off before Buffy could break the cuffs.

As she fell, she saw a yellow shape hanging onto the tower. Take care of her Renamon, Dawn thought.

Renamon, however, had other ideas.

The Digimon leapt towards her, easily covering the space between them.

"Renamon, what…"

"You didn't think I'd let you explore the unknown without me, did you?" The Fox Digimon said, as they entered the portal. There was a flash, then portal, Key and Digimon, were gone.

_Prof. Oak's Lab._

_Pallet Town, Kanto Region._

Heracross sat on the tree, happily sucking away at the sap inside. This place was amazing. The other Pokemon were friendly, the humans took real good care of them, and he knew Ash would call for him again. In the mean time, he could relax.

At least, that was the idea. Until the blue light flashed nearby.

Heracross looked down to where the light had been. It had faded as quickly as it had appeared, leaving a human girl in a dress, and a Pokemon like nothing he had seen before, with a backpack and really weird looking Pokedex. At least that's what the Pokemon thought it was.

He sent a near by Rattata off to fetch the professor while he tried to wake the girl up. There was definitely something strange about this. And here he was hoping for a quiet day.

"Absolutely fascinating," Professor Oak muttered, looking at the screens, "None of the scanners, or anything else for that matter, seems to work on it. I've never seen a Pokemon like it before. And this device…" he looked at the strange silver and gold…thing that sat on table nearby, "I've never seen anything like this," his thoughts turned to his other guest, the girl that Ash's Hercross had found with the creature.

"Who are you?"

Dawn stirred, her eyes fluttered open, "Anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" She muttered, looking around.

"Heracro?" Standing beside her was, what could only be described as, a giant stag beetle. Dawn reacted reasonably.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed, falling out of bed.

"HERACRO!" The creature yelled, hiding in the closet. Dawn scrambled to her knees.

"What…the hell…was that?" She panted, "Duh," she chided her self, "Giant bug, it's probably some kind of Digimon," she looked around for Renamon, but her partner was nowhere to be found, nor was her digivice, "Didn't expect that, Renamon must've had it though. Find her find it. Right, plan is good."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice asked. Dawn spun around to see young man standing at the door.

"Who are you?" Dawn demanded, "Where am I? Where's Renamon? And what is that…" she pointed at the giant beetle that was crawling carefully out of the cupboard.

"Heracross, what are you doing in there?" The guy asked. The giant beetle looked at him.

"Heracro!" It said, "Cro, hercro her. Heracro."

"Huh?" Dawn asked.

"Why don't you wait outside?" the guy said to it, "You can check on her later."

"Heracro," the bug thing said, flying out the window.

"Um…what was that?" Dawn asked.

"That was Heracross," the guy said, like she should know that.

"Oh," Dawn looked at the window again.

"I'm Tracy," the guy said, holding out his hand.

"Dawn," she looked around again, "Um, this is gonna sound…okay, maybe not weird, but…"

"You're wondering about your Pokemon, right?" Tracy said, "The professor's giving it the once over. I can take you there if you want."

"Cool," Dawn said, "A couple of things first. One, it's a she. Her name is Renamon. Second, she's not a… What was it again? Pokie-mon? She's a Digimon. Where are we anyway?"

"You're at Professor Oak's lab," Tracy said. Dawn looked at him blankly, "In Pallet Town?" Again, blank looks, "Kanto Region?" Dawn blinked.

"Huh?"

"You've never heard of Professor Oak?" Tracy asked incredulously. Who hadn't heard of Professor Oak?

"I don't even know what a Pokemon is," Dawn muttered glumly, "Okay, brain. Think. I jumped off Glory's tower, went through the portal…" Dawn stopped, "This is really going to sound crazy, but what planet are we on?"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Tracy asked, "We're on earth."

"Of all the crummy cliché's, it had to be an alternate universe," Dawn muttered. Now it was Tracy's turn to look at her blankly.

"Huh?"

"Where's this Professor Elm guy?" Dawn asked.

"Professor Elm's in New Bark Town in Johto," Tracy said with a grin. This girl was just crazy enough to be interesting, "Professor_ Oak_ is downstairs with your…Digimon," the poor guy shook his head, "This is nuts."

"I'm with you on that," Dawn said, "Tell you what; I'll explain the whole alternate reality/Digimon thing, if you explain about the Pokemon. Deal?"

"Deal," Tracy said.

"First, though, do you have something I could wear?" Dawn looked down at the dress Glory had put her in for the ceremony, "I really don't want this thing."

"Um, not here," Tracy said, "I could see if Ash's mom has anything though."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Even I know that dress isn't the height of fashion."

_Downstairs_

"So, let me get this straight," Dawn said slowly, "This world are full of these little monsters, non evil. Humans run around, befriending, studying, capturing and/or battling them. Right?"

"So far," Tracy said.

"No one knows how many different types there are," Dawn continued, "but at last count at least over two hundred."

"Got it," Tracy said. Dawn sighed.

"And I thought vampires, Hell Gods and digital fields popping up everywhere was bad," Dawn muttered, as they entered the lab.

"Dawn, I'd like you to meet Professor Oak," Tracy said proudly.

"Ah, your awake," the professor looked over at her, "Good. I could use some help," he gestured to the window he was sitting in front of. Dawn walked over and stood beside him.

The room on the other side of the glass was trashed, that was the only was to describe it. Renamon stood in the centre of the room, glaring at the glass.

"I know you're in there," the Digimon said, "Where's Dawn? Where is she?"

"I'm going in," Dawn said.

"I don't think…"

"Listen, professor, Renamon's only doing this because she thinks I'm in danger. If I walk in there, alone, she'll calm down," she saw her digivice, along with the shoebox of cards Xander had given them, "I'll need these too," she said, grabbing them, "to prove what you're about to hear," with that, she headed to the door to the small room.

Renamon continued to glare at the 'mirror'. She knew someone was watching her; these sensors and whatnot wouldn't be here otherwise.

"Take me to Dawn," she demanded, "Now!"

"Is it alright if I come to you?" Renamon turned to face her partner.

"Are you alright?" She asked, speeding over to Dawn's side, "Did they…"

"Aside from the cuts, I'm fine," Dawn said, tracing across the bandage on her side.

"Where are we?" Renamon asked.

"This is where it gets confusing," Dawn said with a sigh, "The portal dumped us, for whatever reasons, in a world full of creatures similar to Digimon, but not. They're not made of data, they don't talk, you don't get Digidestined or whatever that can evolve them at will. They do have special attacks and everything else, though."

"And this place?"

"A lab," Dawn explained, "Where people can learn more about Pokemon."

"The creatures I presume?" Dawn nodded, "Are we safe?"

"Safer than Sunnydale," Dawn said sadly, "But I'm not giving up finding a way back," Renamon grinned.

"I wouldn't expect you to," the Digimon muttered.

"Come on," Dawn said, "Time to meet the locals."

"Absolutely fascintating," the Professor said as Dawn returned with Renamon.

"I know," Tracy said, "I barely believe it."

"Outside," Dawn said. The two looked at her, "Unless you want your lab trashed when I prove it to you," before the two could answer, however, there was an explosion outside, "What was that?"

"Outside," Oak said. The group rushed out, dawn grabbing a handful of cards, leaving the rest inside. She ran after them, digivice ready. Looks like they get their demo, she thought.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Tracy demand as she got outside.

She looked up at the giant…thing that looked like a cross between a turtle and a tank.

"Holy cow, it's a blue Gamera," she quipped, readying a card. She didn't notice the card change, turning blue.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A male voice said, "Looks like the twerp's friend has a new twerp."

"You calling me a twerp, chrome dome?" Dawn asked dangerously, "You looking for trouble or something?"

"Did she say trouble?" A second voice, female this time, asked.

"Oh no," Tracy groaned as two rather oddly dressed people came out of the turtle-tank-thing on a rising platform.

"If looking for trouble, you're in the right place."

"Make it double. You're about to get egg on your face."

"Say what?" Dawn said.

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"…To unite all people within our nation…"

"…To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"…To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie…"

"…James…" the struck a really ridiculous pose before continuing.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light…"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right," Dawn looked at the cat thing that jumped out, then at the two humans…

And promptly broke into laughter.

"What's she laughing at?" the guy who had introduced himself as James asked.

"Oh my God, that was so funny," Dawn managed to gasp. Even Renamon was having a good chuckle about it, "Do you guys do birthday parties? How much do you charge?"

"What is she talking about?" Jessie demanded. Dawn looked up at them.

"You mean you guys aren't performing clowns or something?" Dawn asked. Team Rocket collapsed.

"If the shoe fits," Tracy said with a grin. Ash would simply love this girl.

"How dare you insult the great Team Rocket?" Jessie screamed as the platform lowered.

"We'll show you who you're messing with," James shouted through the loudspeaker, "While we take all the Pokemon you have."

"And, since the twerp isn't here, there's no one to stop us," the Pokemon added.

"We'll see about that," Dawn muttered, looking through the cards. Not even Kyubimon could handle that thing, so what…

Her eyes fell on the Blue Card at the top of her card, "Hold these," she asked Tracy, handing all her card but the mysterious Blue Card, "Wonder what this does?"

"Dawn, if you're going to do something, I suggest you hurry," Renamon said, ready to charge the robot.

"What've we got to loose," Dawn muttered, Blue Card ready, "Digi-Modify! Blue Card Activate!" The D-Power gave familiar glow that lanced out and hit Renamon.

"Matrix Digivolution!" The Digivice announced.

"Renamon, Matrix Digivolve to…" They watched as Renamon changed to Kyubimon, then again to something else.

The form became more humanoid, one tail hooking to her waist, a sword hilt coming out of the end. Six wings sprouted out of her back and golden armour encased her torso, legs and one arm, with a golden helmet appearing on her head. The other arm remained uncovered, save for the white clove that slid onto her hand, "Guardianangewomon!"

"Alright," Dawn said, "Now you're talking."

"Remarkable," Oak said, "You evolved her on command."

"How'd you do that?" Tracy asked. Dawn shrugged.

"I swipe, she digivolves," she grabbed some cards out of his hand ready, "And the butt whoopin' begins."

Inside the giant Blastoise, Team Rocket was, as usual, counting their Pidgey before they hatched.

"The Boss'll forget everything if we can get him that Pokemon," James said.

"We'll be in his good books for sure," Jessie agreed, "That has to be the rarest Pokemon I've ever seen."

"Then let's grab it!" Meowth ordered.

"Right!" They loaded the net launches, firing them at Guardianangewomon.

"You can not be serious," the Ultimate scoffed, drawing her sword. She charged forward, slicing the net in half.

"Fire the goo gun, quick!" Jessie ordered. 

Guardianangewomon, however, wasn't giving them that opportunity.

"ANGELIC CHARGE!" She shouted, charging forward. The head of the giant robot fell to the ground, rolling to a stop at the robot's feet.

"What happened?" Meowth asked as Team Rocket climbed out.

"I did," the Angel Digimon said, landing in front of them, "Now, I believe you said something about 'no one stopping you'? Consider yourselves stopped."

"That's what you think," James shouted, "Go Weezing! Smog Attack!" He threw a ball that released the ugliest thing Dawn had ever see.

"Weezing weez…ing!" The thing said, releasing a cloud of smoke.

"Not likely," Dawn muttered, pulling out a card, "Digi-Modify! Halsemon's Tempest Wing activate!" Guardianangewomon drew her wings back.

"TEMPEST WING!" She yelled, pulling them forward and releasing a tornado.

"Weezing!" The Pokemon shouted as it and its smog were blown back into James.

"My turn," Jesse said, moving forward, "Go Arbok! Poison sting attack!" A huge, purple cobra sprang out of the ball she threw.

"Charbok!" Arbok released a spray of needles from its mouth, which Guardianangewomon easily dodged.

"RITEOUS FURY!" She shouted, slicing her sword in front of her. Dozens of tiny fire dart appeared, slicing through Arbok. The Pokemon collapsed at Jessie's feet.

Professor Oak, meanwhile, was absorbing information at an astounding rate.

"The cards," he muttered, "Can I see them a moment please, Tracy?" Tracy handed the cards he still heard to the professor, who scanned over them until he found one in particular, "Dawn? Would you mind?" He handed her the one he had found. Dawn looked at it and grinned.

"It'd be my pleasure, doc. Digi-Modify! Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker activate!"

"Did she…"

"…Just say…"

"I want my mummy!"

Guardianangewomon rose above the snivelling Pokemon thieves.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" She shouted, releasing a ball of electricity. Which hit Team Rocket. The shock set off a chain reaction in Weezing that produced an explosive result.

"Well that was a shocking revelation," James said.

"She definitely has an electrifying personality," Meowth agreed.

"One thing's for sure…"

"We're blasting off again!" (ding)

"Incredible," Professor Oak muttered, "Absolutely amazing!"

"What's so amazing about beating those clowns off?" A voice asked.

"Ah, Gary," the professor said, turning to greet his grandson, "It's good to see you."

"So who's…" Gary stopped as Guardianangewomon shrunk back to Renamon. Gary's jaw dropped, "What was that? How'd she do that?" Dawn looked at him confused, then at Tracy.

"Let me guess," she said, "When a Pokemon evolves, it stays at that level, right?"

"Yeah," Tracy said, surprised, "Digimon don't?"

"Not if they have partners anyway," Renamon said, looking at the boy with the out of control fringe, "So, who's the fish boy?"

"This is my grandson, Gary," the professor said, "Gary, these are our guests, Dawn, and her Digimon partner, Renamon."

"Digi…what?" The trainer said. Dawn grinned, noticing his previously superior demeanour dropping off a bit, "What is going on here?"

"Long or short?" Dawn asked.

"Huh?"

"Long story or short story. Duh," she blew an exasperated breath, "How does someone as smart as the prof have someone as dippy as you for a grandson?"

"Alright, that's it!" Gary said, reaching for a ball, "I don't care what that thing is. No one insults me and gets a way with it."

"Gary," the professor said warningly.

"Hang on a minute, prof," Dawn said, looking at Gary, "Two things. One; we wait til tomorrow. Renamon needs a rest after the Three Stooges," Gary nodded, agreeing to that. He wasn't so heartless that he'd let a Pokemon, or whatever that fox thing was, battle so soon after she'd just had one, "Two is more a question. Renamon and me battle other Digimon, like her, regularly, so we have a certain way of doing things. Can we use that way to battle you?" Gary thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Your gonna need every advantage you can get," he said. Dawn grinned.

"Cool," she said, "In that case, we'll see you tomorrow. Tracy, can we see about those clothes?"

So, how's that? Good, bad, put it on the back burner, shoot it into space and detonate the engines? Let me know.

 Stay tuned.

Doc.


	4. Digi vs Poke! Hello, Pichu!

Greeting and Salutations. People say 'continue', it continues. This ones got Gary getting' hammered (so sue me. I don't like him).

The next day, the four of them gathered in one of the fields. True to his word, Tracy had managed to get some clothes off Ash's mother and Dawn was now dressed in denim jeans and a T-shirt.

"This battle will be with one Pokemon or Digimon each," Professor Oak said, "It will be Gary versus Dawn. Trainers ready."

"Let's go," Gary said.

"Let's make it interesting," Dawn said, "We win, and you have to help us get home."

"And if I win, you have to… go on a date with me," Gary said suddenly.

"Is that only way you get dates, Gary boy?" Dawn said teasingly, "It's a deal. Get ready, Renamon."

"I was born ready," Renamon said, glaring at the boy, "I hope you don't mind eating alone."

"We'll see about that," Gary sad. He wasn't taking any chances, "Go, Gyarodos!" He threw the ball in his hand into a nearby lake, releasing a giant, blue sea serpent.

"Waddaya think, Renamon?" Dawn said.

"Champion level at the most," her partner evaluated. Dawn nodded.

"Just to clarify, she fights like we normally do, right?" She asked Gary.

"Yeah, whatever," he said wondering what she was up to.

Dawn, meanwhile, was fishing out her D-Power and a card, "Prepare for the surprise of your life," she said, bringing it in front of her, "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

"Digivolution," her digivice announced, releasing light that hit Renamon.

"Renamon, digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

"Hey, wait a sec," Gary said, "One only, remember?"

"But I haven't changed Digimon," Dawn said with a grin, "She digivolved, that's all."

"You didn't tell me you could do that."

"I asked if we could battle as normal," Dawn said, "You said yes. You should have asked what normal was."

"That's not the same evolution we saw yesterday," Tracy said.

"That was her Ultimate form," Dawn explained, "Third form, pretty much. This her Champion form, second form."

"Unbelievable," Tracy muttered, getting out his sketchbook, "I have to sketch this."

"Alright," Oak said, absorbing the information he'd just received. She skipped a level? What else could these two do? "begin!"

"Gyarados!" Gary yelled, "Take no chances. Hyper Beam!" The Pokemon reared back and released a powerful beam of energy.

"Not good," Dawn said, pulling out a card, "Hyper Jet activate!" Kyubimon disappeared before the attack could hit, reappearing behind Gyarados.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO!" The Champion Digimon's tail straightened, igniting on the tips. The flames leapt forward, hitting Gyarados with no effect.

"Jokes on you," Gary said, "Fire moves don't work on Gyarados."

"Thanks for the tip," Dawn said, pulling out a card, "Digi-Modify! Elecmon's Super Thunder Strike Activate!"

"What?"

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" Kyubimon yelled, straightening her tails again. This time, electricity flew forward, running through Gyarados, and the water it was sitting in.

"No!" Gary said, "Gyarados!" The Pokemon gave a pain filled roar, before collapsing.

"I think we can safely assume Dawn and Renamon are the winners," Professor Oak said, too stunned to follow protocol.

"That was awesome," Tracy said, drawing furiously. He then held the pad up to Dawn and Kyubimon, "Waddaya think?" The partners looked at the drawing.

It was of Kyubimon, at the moment she released her final attack, with Dawn in the background, arm extended.

"Did I look like that?" Dawn said, "Cool!"

"Very good," Kyubimon said, seconds before reverting to Renamon, "Very impressive," she looked over at Gary, who was recalling Gyarados, "Your partner needs work."

"Alright, how'd you do that?" Garu demanded, "Fire Pokemon don't use electric moves."

"Get a clue, bone head," Dawn snapped, "She's a Digimon, not a Pokemon. Your rules don't apply to her. Example, Renamon uses an ice move, and her Champion form uses fire moves. Plus, these," she held up her D-Power and Cards, "allow me to modify her attack powers. That includes digivolving and using attacks used by other Digimon, as well as her speed, strength and stamina."

"So you can actually make her stronger and faster with that thing, as well as restoring energy, by swiping a card?" Gary asked. Damn, he really should of checked her abilities first. Looks like the story she'd told last night was true.

"Yep," Dawn said, "Now, I believe we had a deal about helping us home after I won?"

"I've got no intentions of breaking my word," Gary said solemnly, "Besides, travelling with you just might be fun," Dawn grinned.

"And you still want to talk me around to that date, right?" She asked.

"Hey, I had to get something if I won," Gary said defensively as they walked into the lab.

"Sure," Dawn said, "So, any ideas how I might get home?"

"There are lots of legends that may help," Professor Oak said, "Celebi for one. The Unown are another type Pokemon we recently discovered existed that can open doorways between space and time."

"Wait a minute," Dawn said, "These are some kind of myths you've discovered actually exist?"

"Yup," Tracy said, "We've found lots of different types of Pokemon we only thought were legends that actually existed. Why, I even met Lugia once."

"Okay, no offence, guys, but this is all going way over my head," Dawn said, "Alternate reality girl, remember? No speak-a Pokemon?"

"You already got it," Gary said, "Myths and legends. So how the hell'd you meet Lugia?"

"When Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos were fighting," Tracy said, "Remember that really weird weather? That's what that was. I was travelling with Ash at the time. He…"

"Afrlilarln," Dawn muttered. Everyone stared at her, "Finally. I thought I'd never get your attention. Could you people please explain what all this means, 'cause I'm lost."

"Sorry about that," Oak said, "Those Pokemon are, or were considered to be, myths. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres are birds of ice, lightening and fire respectively. Lugia is the legendary Guardian of the Sea. Celebi and Unown are both Pokemon that can travel through space and time."

"So those two are my best bet," Dawn said.

"Problem is they're almost impossible to find," Gary said, "I've heard of maybe one sighting of each."

"Which is why the two of you have to track down Ash," Oak said, "He has managed to befriend several legendary Pokemon, and may be able to help you track them down."

"Not him," Gary said, "There has to be someone else."

"Sorry, Gary," Oak said, "There is no one else I know that has seen any of the ones you need, no one that would help, any way. I've already spread a message to all the Pokemon Centres in Johto. They'll give him a message to meet you in New Bark Town. You can leave tomorrow."

"Give me time to track down some better fitting clothes," Dawn said.

"Don't bother," Gary said, "We'll be taking the Magnet Train from Safron City. So you can get some clothes from the Department Store there."

"You offering to take me shopping, Gary boy?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Pack your credit card," Renamon muttered.

"No need," Gary said, "She can earn money out of Pokemon battles."

"Not with Renamon, though," Professor Oak said, "We want to keep a low profile. I think I may have a Pokemon for you. Come with me." They followed the professor to a room full of Pokeballs.

"Are these…all yours?" Dawn asked.

"Some of them belong to Pokemon trainers from Pallet Town," Oak said, "These ones, however, are mine, for research purposes," he gestured a large shelf, full of balls.

"Wow," Dawn breathed, "You mean I can have one?"

"I received a Pokemon the other day," Oak said, grabbing one ball, "The poor thing lost its parents to a Team Rocket attack. It refuses to get close to any human."

"Those guys are starting to tick me off," Dawn muttered as Oak handed her the ball.

"I think you may be able to help it," he said. Dawn held it out in front of her.

"How do I…" the ball opened suddenly, releasing a stream light, which formed a small, shivering creature.

"Pi?" The small, almost mouse like Pokemon looked around, "PI!" it squeaked, running into a corner and rolling into a ball, "Chu."

"Oh my God," Dawn whispered, getting as close to the small creature without frightening it any more than it already was, "You poor thing."

"A Pichu?" Gary said. Dawn ignored him, holding a hand towards the frightened Pokemon.

"It's alright," she whispered, "I won't hurt you."

"Chu," Pichu whispered again.

"It's terrified," Dawn whispered, her heart breaking, "and alone," she moved a little closer, "It's alright. I know how you feel, but I promise. I won't hurt you," Pichu looked up at the girl. She seemed… different. Kind, gentle, but its rescuers had too, before shoving it into the ball.

The Pokemon looked at the contraption fearfully, "So that's what you're afraid of," she said, throwing it to the opposite end of the room, "I won't put you in that thing. Not unless you want to go in there."

"Chu," the Pokemon whined, "Pichu, pi chu. Chu, pi pi."

"I don't know what you're saying…" Dawn started.

"She wants you to promise you won't force her into the ball," Renamon said suddenly, "She's scared that she won't get out."

"Renamon, you can understand i… her?" Dawn asked. Renamon nodded, "Cool. Alright, you have my word," she held her right hand up, "I'll never force you into a little ball thing, and I won't let anyone else either. Partners from now on. Deal?" She held her hand out. Pichu looked up at Renamon who nodded. She moved out of the corner and placed her paw in Dawn's hand.

"Chu."

"Deal," Renamon translated.

"Alright," Dawn said, "Welcome to the team, Pichu."

"Pi!" Pichu cried, leaping into her arms and knocking her over.

"Hey," Dawn laughed, "Easy now."

"Fascinating," Professor Oak muttered, "Absolutely fascinating."

"Wow, is that how Ash and Pikachu met?" Tracy asked.

"Actually Pikachu had a fondness to shock Ash at first," Oak told him.

"Oh."

"Hey guys," they turned to look at Dawn, her new partner sitting on her head, "Like my new hat?"

"Chu."

"Oh brother," Gary said with a grin, "It's Ash all over again."

"What is it with this Ash guy?" Dawn asked, "What is he, your boyfriend or something?"

"What?" Gary shouted, "No way!"

"Oh man," Tracy laughed, "I almost wish I could see his face when you two meet."

"Actually, I think Misty's reaction will be more… interesting," the professor said.

"Alright, enough stalling," Dawn said, doing her best impression of Buffy's 'Slayer mode', "We leave tomorrow, right?"

"I'll book some tickets on the Magnet Train for next week," Gary said, "Should give us enough time to get to Safron."

"And it gives me time for some research," Dawn said, "If I'm going to find these Pokemon, I need to know about them. Plus, I need to figure the whole 'Pokemon trainer' angle."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Gary said. Dawn looked at him.

"Where I come from, preparation is one half of staying alive," Dawn told him.

"What's the other half?" he asked. Dawn looked at Renamon, then reached up to scratch Pichu's ear.

"Team work."

Like Dawn's new Pokemon? I couldn't think of anything else. Next, the gang gets a new companion. BREAK OUT THE RUBBER SUITS!

 Stay tuned.

Doc.


	5. Pikachu's Thundershock! A New Companion!

(Begins playing Eric Bischoff's entry theme 'I'm Back')

Sorry for the delay, guys. So much to do, so little time in which to do it in. Thankyou for being patient, and for any and all reviews I've received. I appreciate and apologise to anyone I haven't gotten back to.

Any way, here's the next chappie. Enjoy.

"Wah!" Dawn screamed as a small rat like Pokemon ran past.

"It's just a Ratata, oh fearless one," Gary teased. "Practically harmless."

"Yeah, yeah, smartass," Dawn muttered. "I don't see you trying to catch it."

"That's because I've already caught and evolved one," Gary boasted. "I don't need another."

"Whatever," Dawn snorted. "Let's just move it, catch up to this Ash guy so I can get the hell out of here and get home."

"Homesick already?" Gary asked.

"Well, that and someone has to keep that stubborn sister of mine out of trouble," Dawn said. "Trust me, it'll take her all of five seconds to…"

"Dawn," Renamon said suddenly, pointing into the distance.

"Pi cha?"

"What is it?" Dawn said, looking in the direction her partner was pointing to see a familiar pink fog. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. I thought you guys didn't get Digimon around here."

"What is it?" Gary asked, looking over at the strange fog.

"It's a digital field," Renamon explained. "A gateway between the real world and the Digital World. If there's one over there…"

"There's bound to be a Digimon inside," Dawn finished, quickly assembling a pile of cards. "Let's go, Renamon."

"Wait for us," Gary yelled as he and Pichu tried to catch up to them.

"Tentomon, watch it," Izzy yelled as the Flarizamon tried to barbeque his partner again.

"I've had quite enough of this," Tentomon said. "SUPER SHOCKER!"

"That's the best you've got? BLAZE BUSTER!" Several fireballs flew out of the Digimon's mouth.

"Whoa, hey watch it," Tentomon complained. "You almost barbequed my antennae. Izzy!"

"Go for it, pal," Izzy said. At that moment, the Digivice at his belt began to glow.

"Tentomon, digivolve to… Kabuterimon," the large blue Insect Digimon stood over Flarizamon. "Hey there short stuff. ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"Ow!" Flarizamon complained. "That hurt."

"Then this is really going to sting," a voice said behind him. "DIAMOND STORM!"

"Hey, yikes, that's cold!" Flarizamon danced back straight into Kabuterimon's incoming claw.

"Renamon!" A girl ran into the fog, carrying cards and a strange Digivice Izzy had never seen before. "Digi Modify! Devimon's Dark Claw Activate!"

"DARK CLAW!" The small Fox Type Digimon yelled, swiping her hands through Flarizamon and reducing it to data.

"There was no need for that!" Izzy cried. "We could have sent it back to the Digital World!"

"Look… Izzy?" Dawn said, slightly shocked. The youngest, and smartest, of the original Digidestined looked at her, just as shocked.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

"Long story," Dawn said. "Trust me. He wouldn't have gone back. I have experience with these digital fields. The Digimon that come through them come from a very violent Digital World. They exist to absorb each other's data in battle, making them stronger. They think it's the key to Digivolution. I don't like it any more then you do, but it's the only way to stop them."

"A violent Digital World?" Kabuterimon asked, looking at the girl's partner.

"What are you looking at, bug brain?"

"Renamon, don't be rude," Dawn scolded.

"Why didn't she absorb the data?" Izzy asked. "Presuming she's from the same Digital World as Flarizamon."

"She is," Dawn said. "But she knows differently. She doesn't need Digimon data to digivolve. Just my Digivice and me. And the cards of course."

"I noticed," Izzy said. "I take it from your performance that digivolving isn't all you can do."

"We can do anything together," Dawn said confidently.

"Dawn, the digital field isn't fading," Renamon said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Dawn said, grabbing a few cards. "Eyes peeled Renamon."

"You too, Kabuterimon," Izzy said. "This isn't exactly what we're used to, but…"

"Don't sweat it, Izzy," Kabuterimon said. "We've got it covered."

"Really," a familiar voice said. "I thought you'd know better than that, Izzy. You were always the smart one."

"That voice," Izzy gasped. "It can't be! Davis and the others destroyed you."

"Davis and the others?" Dawn muttered. "That means…"

"Ah, Dawn, how observant of you," Myotismon said, walking towards them. "Yes, it's me. I have returned and I will claim what is mine," he held up a Digivice similar to Izzy's, except completely black. "Can you guess who this is for? In the entire multiverse, Digital and Real World's, there is only one person with the power to allow me to digivolve to Venomyotismon and Malomyotismon. Can you guess who that is, Dawn? She's someone very close to your heart."

"No," Dawn whispered. "Not Buffy."

"What a clever girl," Myotismon said. "That's right, your own sister will be your enemy before you get home."

"Not if we stop you first!" Dawn shouted. "Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"What?"

"Matrix Digivolution!" Dawn's Digivice announced.

"Renamon, Matrix Digivolve to… GuardiAngewomon!"

"Impossible!" Myotismon growled. "It can't be you!"

"I don't recognise that digimon," Izzy muttered.

"That's a legend come to life," Kabuterimon informed him. "GuardiAngewomon is one of the biggest heroes in the Digital World besides the Digidestined, and also the biggest myth. I didn't even think she existed. Ultimate level, but one of the few that could give MetalGreymon a run for his money."

"Wait a minute, Ultimate?" Izzy gasped. "But I did scan on Renamon, she was only a Rookie level."

"I don't care who you are," Myotismon growled. "You won't defeat me. CRIMSON…"

"RIGHTEOUS FURY!" The Angel Digimon shouted, releasing a spray of fireballs from her sword.

"Gyah!" Myotismon screamed as the fire hit him. "You insect!"

"I won't let you get my sister," Dawn screamed, swiping a card. She was so focused she didn't see the card change to a Blue Card, and she certainly didn't see the symbol on the card. She did, however, notice the reaction with her Digivice. "Wha…?"

The screen began to glow as a strange shape emerged, floating over to Izzy and dropping into his hand.

"My… crest?" Izzy gasped.

"Well, that's new," Dawn gasped.

"Prodigious," Izzy said. "Kabuterimon, let's get serious!"

"Kabuterimon, digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!"

"It takes more than two Ultimates to defeat me," Myotismon growled.

"He's right," Izzy said. "We'll need some help."

"Will we do?" Gary said as he entered the digital field, Pokeball in hand. "Go Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" The ball opened, releasing the giant sea serpent, which then released a powerful beam of light that hit Myotismon dead on.

"Ungh," the Vampire Digimon grunted. "That hurt."

"CHU!" Pichu screamed, releasing the most powerful Thundershock she could. Of course, a shock that powerful weakened the small Pokemon greatly, but she couldn't give up. That nice human, _her_ human, was in trouble. She couldn't let her down. She wouldn't let her down.

No matter what, the one had obviously caused Dawn a great amount of emotional pain, enough that the girl was crying, would pay. By whatever means necessary.

Whatever caused the digital field, whatever had given Dawn her Digivice and her Blue Cards, obviously heard Pichu's thoughts, because at that moment, strength unlike any she had experienced filled her being. Inside, she felt like she had plugged into a storm cloud.

Externally, a yellow egg of what looked like data surrounded her.

"Pi?" she squeaked as it completely covered.

"Pichu!" Dawn shouted, as the 'egg' exploded in electricity. The shape that walked out wasn't Pichu.

"Pikachu," the Electric Mouse growled.

"She digivolved," GuardiAngewomon gasped.

"Digivolved?" Gary was perplexed. Pokemon didn't Digivolve. Did they?

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Dawn said. "Alright, Pikachu. Let 'im have it. Thundershock!"

"Pika – CHU!"

"Gyargh!" Myotismon shouted. The power that little rodent possesses is incredible, he thought.

"Go to it, MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.

"HORN BLASTER!"

"My turn," GuardiAngewomon growled. "ANGELIC CHARGE!"

"Turn it up, Gyarados!" Gary ordered. "Hydro Pump!"

"Ungh," Myotismon grunted as he fell to the ground. "An… unexpected development."

"I won't let you touch my sister," Dawn growled. Myotismon chuckled, getting to his feet.

"Fool girl," he sneered. "How are you going to stop me?" With that comment, the digital field, and Myotismon, began to fade.

"No!" Dawn screamed.

"Keep the memories of your sister close, fool," Myotismon taunted. "Because the next time you see her, she will be mine."

"NO!"


End file.
